Under my Skin
by HalfBloodHannah
Summary: It is obvious for everyone that they are meant to be, except for themselves. One shot, Lily and James, fluff warning.


_I've got you under my skin_

_I have got you deep in the heart of me_

From the first minute she enters his life, everything else is a blur to him. He dreams of her, he thinks of her all day. She is inside his mind, inside his self.

But she doesn't need to know how deep he is into her. Better yet, how deep _she_ is inside him.

"So, are we studying together?" she asks as they walk out of a classroom.

He shrugs as his heart jumps wildly in his chest. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

_So deep in my heart, you're really a part of me_

_And I've got you under my skin_

She never really thought he'd see her like she wants to be seen. He has asked her out, alright, but it was when he didn't truly know her, when it was all just for the kicks. I mean, who is she compared to him? Nothing. He doesn't need her in any way. And, yet, she needs him in every way.

"Are you doing anything today? I thought we could go over that patrols schedule we were talking about." she asks him as they have dinner, looking forward to spend more time with him.

"Do we really have to? I promised Padfoot I'd help him do something. Do you mind if I miss?" he answers, as he looks between her and his friend.

She dismisses the subject, no matter how sad she truly is with his answer. "Oh, of course not. Go ahead, have fun."

_I have tried so, not to give in_

_I've said to myself this affair it never would go so well_

That one day, he decides he can not do it anymore. He can't stand talking to her, studying with her, looking at her anymore. He needs more; he needs to touch her, to feel her. To make her his for as long as they live.

He however knows it could never happen. She is out of his reach; she is everything he isn't.

He catches up with her right before a class. "So, I've been thinking… maybe we could… tomorrow… you know-"

"We could what?" she asks with a smile, amused by his shyness.

"Nothing. Forget it." He says at last, thinking she's laughing at what she knows he'd be saying.

_But why should I try to resist when I know so well_

_That I've got you under my skin_

She walks with her friends to class, lost inside her own thoughts. He's in her mind, any of her friends can tell. The dreamy look gives her away and, although she doesn't admit it, everyone knows she likes him more than she says to herself.

She wakes up to reality when she hears his voice. He's outside the classroom calling for her. She smiles; everything is a good reason to talk to him.

"Hey," she says, pretending she didn't almost skip until where he was waiting. "You called me?"

He smiles. "So, I've been thinking… maybe we could… tomorrow… you know-"

She can not believe he's going to say what he is going to say. She smiles in spite of herself, a real smile. She even interrupts him. "We could what?"

His face falls, and he seems to have given up on whatever he was going to say. "Nothing, forget it."

_I would sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice, that comes in the night_

_and repeats in my ear_

It is a lost battle to even think of her. It is foolish, pure ignorance. He sees when she talks to that Ravenclaw after class. How she looks at him, as if she was melting with his words. He hates it; he wants to run and never come back. To run to a place where she does not exist, where he does not feel what he's feeling.

He looks at her one last time and finds her looking at him as well. She smiles and waves, but he is only capable of waving before turning around and walking to some place where he can be alone.

"Why are you running away?" she asks as she falls into step with him.

"I'm not running away." He answers like a child.

"Then you're walking away."

He looks at her for a second, before turning back again and pretending she is not there. How he wished it was that easy.

_Don't you know you fool you never can win_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality_

She is hurt with his words to her after a class; they were so good the night before and, suddenly, he's grown cold. What has she done to make him so mad?

She thinks, and thinks about that, but she can't get to a conclusion. For some stupid reason she feels tears in her eyes and she knows it isn't a simple walk away; he's walking away in many more ways.

"Wait!" she shouts at last; thinking will take her nowhere. She needs to know what she's done. She needs to know what's wrong.

"What for?" he asks, stopping to look back at her still with that strange face.

"I just don't understand what I've done to make you treat me like that. I thought we were okay." She says as she also stops in front of him.

"We are okay. Is that all you wanted to know?"

She huffs. "We are not okay! You're treating me as if I've done you some wrong!" she says. "If anything, it's the other way around!"

His eyes widen in disbelief. "The other way around? Please, Lily, look around you for once in your life to consider others have feelings too."

"I don't get you." She says.

"Your Ravenclaw buddy, why won't you go and talk to him instead? Make everything 'okay'."

She rolls her eyes. It is so typical of him to change the subject. "What has he to do with anything? He was just asking me-"

"-To the ball?" he finished. "Are you going to the ball with that guy?"

She's speechless. "No." she says, "I was waiting for you to invite me."

He stares agape at her. "You were?"

"I _am_." She answers. "But it seems you're not interested so… sorry."

He laughs; she looks at him strangely. "Not interested?" he asks sarcastically, before his heart takes over his head.

_For each time I do, just the thought of you makes me_

_stop before I begin_

He pulls her to him; he hugs her; he strokes her face, her hair and, at last, he kisses her, he kisses her with all the power he has. And, in that moment, they're one, like he always wanted to. Like she always wanted to.

"So, are you going to ask me to the ball or not?" she asks after they break the kiss.

He grins goofily. "No, because then I'd be giving you the opportunity to say 'no'."

She grins. "Is this a bad time to say I've liked you since last year?"

"No. I think it's perfect. I like you too."

_Because I've got you under my skin_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: I know, pure fluff. But I had to; the song is irresistible.**

**By the way, the song is "I've got you under my skin" (everyone knows this music, right?). I was hearing to Diana Krall's version when I wrote it.**

**Anyway, please review!!**

**Thanks,**

**Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


End file.
